Fred Vs. The Yankees
Fred Vs. The Yankees is the 6th episode of season 3 of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise Fred and the gang head to Yankee Stadium to see the Yankees play and meet some of them. But an alternate Yankees team appears and Fred (with the help of the rest of the gang) must help the Yankees defeat them. Synopsis The gang get tickets for Fred's birthday to visit Yankee Stadium and meet some Yankees. Fred has gotten tickets from one of his friends for his birthday to visit Yankee Stadium. Fred is a lifelong Yankees fan and is super excited. He likes some Yankees such as Brad Ferillian. In the tickets he gets to meet him and a couple other Yankees. The gang arrive at Yankee Stadium. The gang go into to the Stadium and see the players exercising. Fred runs over to greet them with his special passes. Fred meets Brad Ferillian, the star of the team. He is a nice guy with a powerful hit. However, before Fred and the rest of the gang can meet anyone else, they meet another team. A monster team. It is like the flip side of the Yankees. The Monster Yankees are all ugly. They try to drive the team away but instead are barricaded with baseballs. The team disappears and the gang decide to investigate. Fred and the girls investigate around the field while Shaggy and Scooby head to the inside of the stadium. Shaggy and Scooby's first stop is the cafeteria. They get lots of food. Then they see Brad Ferillian sneaking off somewhere and decide to follow him. He goes to the lights room and starts playing with the switches until he is satisfied. Then he leaves. Shaggy and Scooby are wondering what he was doing when the Yankees Team appears and chases them. They get to the safety of the field. Meanwhile, Fred and the girls have investigated the cheerleading team. They want the space of the field for practice. Also, the manager of the other team, Derrick Scatop, wants desperately to win the game. He is also a possible suspect. Then Scooby and Shaggy come running onto the field. Fred decides to play with the Yankees to figure out what will happen. Fred and the Yankees take the field. Then the alternate team comes out and they must play ball. The team makes it impossible for the real Yankees to win. But Shaggy and Scooby start throwing food at the alternate team and every one collapses as a burger hits them. Then Fred and the Yankees get the team to make sure they don't do more. The alternate team is unmasked. It turned out to be the cheerleading team. They wanted to get the field to themselves. However they didn't consider Shaggy burgers. They all fell down because the burgers were disgusting. Brad Ferillian only wanted to get the lights right for the game. The episode ends with the Yankees playing and winning. Cast and Characters Villains *Monster Yankees Suspects *Brad Ferillian *Derrick Scatop *Cheerleading team Culprits Locations *Yankee Stadium **Locker rooms **Cafeteria **Lighting room Notes/trivia *The alternate Yankee team is basically a flip side of the Yankees. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 3 Quotes *"Uh-huh! Yankees got to go! Uh-huh!"-Cheerleading team Chronology Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 3 episodes